wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr Knickerbocker
Dr. Knickerbocker is a Wiggles cover song released in May of 2008. This was a very popular Sam song by the time of its release. Song Credits 2008 Version * Composed and Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay * Producer and Musical Arrangement: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2017 Version * Composed and Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2008 Version * Vocals: Sam Moran * Manzillas/Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Paul Field * Bass Guitar and Electric Guitar: Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Steve Pace * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Celebration! Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Bass Guitar and Electric Guitar: Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Steve Pace * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2017 Version * Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Bass Guitar - Alex Keller * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Anthony Field * Percussion - Anthony Field * Keyboard - Lachlan Gillespie Song Lyrics Doctor Knickerbocker, Knickerbocker, number nine He likes to dance and he keep in time So let's get the rhythm of the feet Now we've got the rhythm of the feet Now let's get the rhythm of the number nine One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine Doctor Knickerbocker, Knickerbocker, number nine He likes to dance and he keep in time Now let's get the rhythm of the hips Now we've got the rhythm of the hips Now let's get the rhythm of the feet Now we've got the rhythm of the feet Now let's get the rhythm of the number nine One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine Doctor Knickerbocker, Knickerbocker, number nine He likes to dance and he keep in time Now let's get the rhythm of the hands Now we've got the rhythm of the hands Now let's get the rhythm of the hips Now we've got the rhythm of the hips Now let's get the rhythm of the feet Now we've got the rhythm of the feet Now let's get the rhythm of the number nine One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine Doctor Knickerbocker, Knickerbocker, number nine He likes to dance and he keep in time Now let's get the rhythm of the head Now we've got the rhythm of the head Now let's get the rhythm of the hands Now we've got the rhythm of the hands Now let's get the rhythm of the hips Now we've got the rhythm of the hips Now let's get the rhythm of the feet Now we've got the rhythm of the feet Now let's get the rhythm of the number nine One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine Trivia * Another children's song, "Mr. Knickerbocker" is performed by Barney the Dinosaur. Video Appearances *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (video) *Big Big Show In The Round *Celebration! (video) *Big Birthday Show *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (video) Album Apperances *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *Celebration! *Hit Songs and Rarities Category:Wiggles songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Counting Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:Series 6 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs